Burnout: Seek and Destroy
Burnout: Seek and Destroy is an upcoming arcade styled, racing, and vehicular combat game that will be available on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. It will also be the first M rated game of the Burnout series. It is mostly based on the 2004 game Burnout 3: Takedown due to having drivers, violent explosions, and the majority of the Impact Time soundtracks are disturbing. Furthermore, you can create your own driver in a wide range of options. Full car customization, track creator, crash replays, as well as having custom soundtracks returning from Burnout 3 are another things to appear in this game. Additionally, while racing on the track, a day/night cycle reappears from Burnout Paradise. Weather on the other hand is new to this game. The world tour makes a comeback as well. Impact Time returns once more, albeit darker than ever, along with more brutal crashes and explosions. The cars that are featured in this game will be licensed, instead of fictional ones. The vehicles are split into 8 classes, with Compact and Coupe classes are replaced by Racing and Titan series. New tracks will make their debut also. The returning ones from previous Burnout games such as Takedown, Dominator, Paradise, and Revenge are heavily updated. Lastly, the staple game modes return, along with four new ones, they are Hunter, Drag Race, Survival, and Ambush. With only two of the four new gaming options enabling driving without restriction. Track List (Returning and New): Silver Lake (Returning) 1 Winter City (Returning) 2 Dockside (Returning) 3 Vineyard (Returning) 4 Golden City (Returning) 5 Downtown (Returning) 6 Seaside (New) 7 Frostland (New) 8 Alpine City (New) 9 Alpine Expressway (Returning) 10 Alpine (Returning) 11 Stonewall Canyons (New) 12 Calypso (New) 13 New Paradise City (New) 14 Paradise City (Returning) 15 Big Surf Island (Returning) 16 Ethereal Drive (New) 17 Nassau Islands (New) 18 San Goldenberg (New) 19 San Lincoln (New) 20 Waterfront (Returning) 21 Tropical Drive (Returning) 22 Mountain Parkway (Returning) 23 Kings of the Road (Returning) 24 Continental Run (Returning) 25 Autobahn (Returning) 26 Glacier Falls (Returning) 27 Steel Town Works (Returning) 28 Black Gold Highway (Returning) 29 Frozen Peak (Returning) 30 Riviera (Returning) 31 Ocean Drive (Returning) 32 Bushido Mountain (Returning) 33 Coastal Dream (Returning) 34 Island Paradise (Returning) 35 Lakeside Getaway (Returning) 36 Paradise Keys (New) 37 Arctica (New) 38 Norman Valley (New) 39 Lone Peak (Returning) 40 Sunshine Keys (Returning) 41 Glacier Pass (New) 42 Silverwood (New) 43 Silverwood Hills (New) 44 Firestone Valley (New) 45 Arctica Expressway (New) 46 Mediterranean Coast (New) 47 Yellowstone Falls (New) 48 Orlanda (New) 49 Massenburg (New) 50 Vineyard Fields (New) 51 Aurora Lake (New) 52 Game Modes To Be Added... Driver and Car Customization To Be Added Impact Time Soundtrack List (Regular): Crash 1 “Dark Flashbacks”: Remains about the same from Burnout 3, but usually heard in a slightly higher pitch and sometimes lower pitched. Also, the sounds of pieces of glass hitting the ground, flamethrower like noise, and a woman faintly screaming in agony are removed. Crash 2 “Utter Chaos”: Virtually the same from Burnout 3, but with a woman screaming and glass shattering and hitting the floor are taken out. Crash 3 “Highway to Hell”: Almost identical, but without the woman screaming and out of hand traffic as well as crashes are cut. But the truck horn, bicycle passing by, and seemingly slowed down car horn stuck honking remains. Crash 4 “Tragic Accident”: Was once a Beta version of crash 18. But now officially used in the game, it now has a higher pitched version and usually heard in the normal way. The ambulance speeding away from the accident and the woman chanting remains, but an epic like sound effect is heard near the end. Crash 5 “Broken Hope”: Like the burnout 3 Beta version, but this one is slightly reworked, by having a higher pitched version and a loud ticking clock or hazards lights from a wrecked car are heard. Crash 6 “Haunting Screams”: Like the original version, this one has a lower pitch and the ghost like choir are heard more clearly. Crash 7 “Heartbeats of Darkness”: This version of the soundtrack from Burnout 3 is only higher pitched and the woman screaming is cut. Crash 8 “Bells of Horror”: Similar to the original, but now has a lower pitched version and sometimes the regular is also heard. But the heart monitor and shattered glass is removed. Crash 9 “Ominous Hospital”: This soundtrack is similar to the Goldwater Law Firm commercial music called “Ominous”, but darker. The difference is a more disturbing death bell and thunder is heard in this soundtrack. More To Be Added... Sports Series Muscle Series Classic Series Super Series Race Series Titan Series Tuned Series Ultimate Series Traffic List